A Purrfect Disaster
by dragonloverspirit
Summary: With an abusive mother like Renee, it's no wonder Bella was sent off to Forks, with her loving father. And of course, she runs into the mysterious Cullen clan of Washington State. But Bella isn't the average young woman, either. With a secret of her own, this one girl is about to turn the town of Forks upside down with a chain of unstoppable events.
1. Chapter 1

A Purrfecf Disaster

Bella POV

"Mom, I don't understand!"

"It's just better, Bella. I can't have you traveling all over with us. You'll be safe in Forks, with your father."

"But I don't want to go!"

"Please, don't make me say it."

"What? Say it!"

Her mother looked at her, annoyed and sad at the same time. "Bella, I don't want a freak following me and Phil around."

...

That was a month ago. Bella had mulled over the conversation a thousand times. Freak, she had called Bella. Her own daughter! Bella wished she could tell Charlie, but he didn't know. No one but Renee knew.

And so Bella moved to Forks, and had begun her life anew. She was getting to know the small high school population, and had taken a liking to some, including Angela and Ben. The others were either too snobby or too obsessed in hooking up with her. It was annoying, to say the least. All she wanted was to finish out her education, and move somewhere big and exciting, like New York, or maybe somewhere foreign, like Dublin. She had always wanted to see the beautiful rolling hills of her ancestral home.

"Hello? Bella? You're gonna drop your soda!"

Bella was pulled out if her daydream to realize her Dr. Pepper was close to spilling, since she had just left the cap off. She only had a split second to see this before someone managed to bump into said open bottle and spill it all over her. The sticky brown liquid got in everything, from her hair to her shirt, all the way to staining her brand-new shoes.

She jumped up and looked at the klutz with narrowed eyes. "Watch where you're going!"

The girl was small, pale, and extremely good looking. She had black pixie hair, and golden eyes that were currently staring off into space. A taller, lean muscled man with blonde hair stared back at Bella, his arms wrapped protectively around the small pixie. Before he could say anything, a huge bear of a guy with curly black hair appeared at the blonde guy's side and laughed, putting his arm around both of them.

"Sorry 'bout that. Alice sometimes spaces out. I'll get ya another soda, if ya want."

Bella quickly swallowed the sudden fury that had leapt up out of her and commanded her to crush the pixie. She simply said, as she picked up her trash and her backpack, "You can spot me tomorrow. I gotta go clean up; just hope this doesn't ruin my clothes." And with that, she turned and stormed out of the cafeteria, aware of the many eyes that followed her.

Besides wondering if she could get a pass to go home and clean up, all she could think about was what those three people had in common: their pale skin, and their golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

As the brunette stormed out of the cafeteria, I scanned the crowd, getting a read on everyone.

_Wow, the new girl sure has a temper_

_Ha, she doesn't know she just messed with the Cullens_

_Man, that was so hot! She don't take any crap!_

I watched as Emmett, Jasper, and Alice walked back to the table to join me and Rosalie.

"That human has some nerve!" Rosalie whispered, softer than any of the humans around us could hear.

"She's got guts, I'll give her that! Most humans don't like messing with us! I like her already." Emmett, always jovial, smiled in earnest and rubbed his hand through his hair.

I nodded, and turned my attention to Alice, who had just come out of her vision.

'Edward, that girl isn't human'

I stared at her, raising an eyebrow. Not human? She surely wasn't one of us; she had smelled like a human, and had warm, blood-filled skin, as I saw through her fleeting memory of their encounter.

_My vision, it was about her. Look._

I closed my eyes and shared her vision. It was of the brunette, just her face. She looked cute, her brown eyes and hair making her skin look like cream, her cheekbones perfectly balanced, her upper lip slightly larger than the lower. But then she closed her eyes, and grimaced, showing four very pronounced canine teeth. And when her eyes opened, they were a very deep, beautiful ocean blue.

I opened my own eyes, to see Jasper looking at me, measuring my emotions as well as his mate's. He was confused, wondering what was making the two of us so surprised, and Alice worried.

"How can she not be human?

"I don't know... That's all I saw."

"Not human?!" Rosalie hissed. "How the hell?!"

Emmett put his big arm around her, rubbing it gently. "That's right. Her scent was off, though. Like she was more of a flower than something to eat. I don't know about you, but I wanna get to know her!"

"Edward, you have... Biology with her next. Strike up a conversation. Try to find out what she is." Alice looked at me with concern.

Of course, if I had been paying attention, I could have read her mind, tried to find out that way. It looked like she was trying to hold herself back, just as maybe Jasper would have if he was tempted by someone's blood. I just hoped this new girl would be more receptive to me than she was to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Bella had profusely scrubbed at her shirt and jacket, but only the stain on the jacket would come off. The shirt - a while collared blouse - was permanently damaged. She groaned and zipped her jacket up all the way, hoping she could find another blouse just like this one; she liked it more than any other.

As she sat down in her Biology class, she noticed that the seat she had taken was next to another golden-eyed boy, with disheveled bronze hair. He was studying her, and trying to do so without bringing attention to himself. Bella started to tap her nails against the black table top, quite loudly. When he looked away, she snuck a peek at him. He was deep in thought, a puzzled look on his face.

She studied his golden eyes. Those eyes that seemed like a carbon copy of the other three. And his skin, just like the others, was pale and perfect. Bella wondered what could have made it that way. No regular person would have-

And there it was. No regular person. He wasn't normal. He wasn't human. None of them were. Bella took a deep breath through her nose, and what came from it was the sweetest scent ever. It was a mixture of honey, lilac, and the summer rain drying on the grass in the bright sun. She relaxed, allowing her hands to stretch out and get really close to his clenched fist.

_maybe some music would loosen him up,_ she thought, and she started to hum the first verse of "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry. When she looked at him from the corner of her eye, the mysterious man was smiling slightly and humming along. Bella took the opportunity and sang very quietly as they came up to the chorus:

_"She's talking to angels, counting the stars,_

_Making a wish on a passing car._

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart,_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up._

_In his a-a-a-aa-arms, yeah," _

Bella smiled and looked at him strait in the eye.

He surprised her, and possibly himself, by finishing the chorus in one of the most beautiful voices Bella had ever heard:

_"In his a-a-a-aa-arms, yeah,_

_Waiting for Superman."_

When he left the note to hang in the air, Bella smiled back. "You have a lovely voice, stranger."

"So do you, ma'am. Edward Cullen, at your service." He nodded his head.

"Bella." she replied. Such a gentleman Edward was, she thought. "Hey, tell your siblings I'm sorry about earlier; I'm trying not to be such a hot-head."

"My siblings? How did you know?" Edward went from happy and amused to serious in a split second.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly, "the eyes, the skin... You all look similar. Really cool, I think."

"Only Jasper and Rosalie are related. Twins. The rest of us are adopted." he lied smoothly.

Bella dropped her voice to such a faint whisper she knew only he could hear, and said, "I can see through the facade. I'm not completely normal either. All of us can meet up at your place to discuss this. K?"

Completely shocked, he simply nodded.

"Cool." Bella sat up and paid more attention as the teacher started a lecture about mitosis.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

With a straight face I walked briskly to Emmett's Jeep, and placed my arm on the top, holding myself steady. She already knew! And she confirmed her abnormality as well, but didn't let me in on what she actually was. And to top it all off, I couldn't hear a single thing from her mind. It was as if she was the one speaker in the theatre not working. It frustrated me at first, but when her apparent love of music came through, I was able to relax and see what she was like, despite the mental silence. And then I became frustrated again, because she was still very secretive.

"Bro? You ok?" Emmett came behind me and tugged at my shoulder. I reluctantly turned, to see the rest of my supernatural siblings standing there, all mentally asking me what happened in Biology.

I sighed. "She... She knows. About us. And she really isn't human. But I never got the chance to ask her what she actually is. She's going to meet up with us at our house, is what she said."

"How-" Alice had begun, but stopped as a vision flashed through her head. Bella, being crushed between her rusty red truck and the human Tyler's out-of-control van skidding on the ice. Seconds later, the very van that would cause the accident came around the corner and started to skid.

"Bella!" I yelled out her name. She looked up and whipped her head in the direction of the van. As the vehicle crunched around the front of the truck, I saw Bella jump out of the way. Just after her foot left the vicinity of the wreck, the van came to a halt.

Every human in the vicinity stood still, shock and horror blaring from their thoughts. Despite the way most of them thought on a normal basis, I was relieved they all had a sense of protectiveness for Bella, though it seemed she didn't need it.

I was surprised when Alice took off (at human speed, of course) toward the wreck, with Jasper hot on her heels. I followed, while Emmett stayed behind to calm a fuming Rosalie.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice looked her over, inspecting for injuries and for abnormalities.

Bella looked up, confused for a second before relaxing, taking in all of us. "Uh, yeah. Edward, you worried me for a minute. I thought something really bad was going to happen."

"You don't think a car wreck is really bad?" I demanded, gesturing to the now totaled van. I heard a groan from the driver's seat, and we were all reminded there had been a human in the wreck.

"Shit! Guys, help me get him out!" Bella went to the front of the van and started to push. The rest of us stood in confusion, except for Emmett, who quickly came over. She huffed and waved us over. "NOW!" I went to her side, and Jasper and Emmett went to the back. "On the count of three," she yelled, then under her breath she added, "look like you're struggling." Bella braced herself by the shoulder, and my brothers and I gripped the underside. "One, two, THREE!" We pushed, careful to not put our full strength into it, otherwise we might have sent the van flying into the woods behind the school.

As soon as there was room, Bella went to the driver seat door and tried the handle. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath, and she looked around before taking the handle completely off and letting it drop to the ground. My eyes widened, noting the strength. Her eyes met mine, and she nodded. Then she turned to Tyler, who was still groaning.

"You ok, Tyler?"

"Wh- uh, Isabella? Yeah. Are you-?"

"I'm fine. You're bleeding." At that I heard the others gasp. I held my breath, and Bella looked at me, confused. "Come on, can you undo your seatbelt?"

I heard him jiggle the buckle, but it wouldn't budge. "I'm stuck," he replied.

"Sit tight, then. Alice! You have a pair of scissors or somethin?"

Alice took them out and handed them to Bella without a word. Bella pried open the door and started hacking at the restraint. When it came undone, she sloppily caught Tyler as he fell. A very convincing look of struggle crossed her face.

"Would one of you guys-" huff. "help a girl out!"

I quickly grabbed the human by his torso, and she by his legs. We brought him a few feet away from the wreck, and laid him out on the ground. The ambulance had come by now, and may students had surrounded us, chaotically trying to see what was going on.

I put my hands on Bella's shoulders and looked her strait in the eye. "Are you ok?"

She smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, Edward. Nothing like a little near-death experience to excite the day."

I laughed, relieved. This girl was getting more and more interesting as I got to know her. And I knew there would be more to her than I could ever dream. Well, if I could dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

After the day had come to an end, Bella drove into the driveway of the house she now shared with Charlie. When she saw that he wasn't home, she gave the station a call and found out that he was staying late that night, so she told him that she was going to go to a friend's house to work on homework and wouldn't be home until late. Charlie agreed, and she decided running was the way to go. She took the truck out if the town and parked it in the woods just a ways off the road. Then, she started to track.

The smell of Edward was faint and airy, as if he had been around this place a month or so ago. She breathed in deep all the scents of the forest, and stretched out in the cold night air. Then she took off in the direction that smelled of Edward the strongest. As she ran, she tried to figure out what he and his siblings were.

They had pale skin, and golden eyes. That wasn't much to go on. She had noticed their sudden aversion to Tyler's injury, but for what reason she didn't know. There were two likely reasons: one, that they simply were worried for the human, which was odd behavior, or they were holding their breath because they could smell the blood.

The latter reason was more logical, so she immediately jumped to the assumption that they were vampires. The eyes threw Bella off, though, and it worried her. Normally vampires had red eyes. How was this "family" different from normal nomads, besides the fact that they were in such a large group?

The smell hit bella like a brick wall. Vampires, and lots of them. Probably getting close to their house. She ran just a bit faster, and burst into a clearing. In the middle was a gigantic three story home with a wrap around porch and glass windows everywhere. She was impressed. Then she spotted her target, sitting at a grand piano, and a beautiful melody reached her ears. She came closer, only to have Edward stop and look up at her, smiling.

"Keep going," she said softly.

He nodded, and finished out the song. Bella clapped slowly, and Edward stood to take a bow. Out of nowhere, Alice jumped on his back and messed with his hair. He zipped out of her grasp and to Bella outside.

"Come back here!" the pixie yelled.

"We have a guest, Alice. It's my job to welcome her."

Out from the front door came two vampires Bella had yet to meet. One looked extremely handsome and professional, with golden hair and butterscotch eyes to match. He was almost godlike. His mate beside him (Bella guessed because their hands were intertwined) was shorter and very curvy, with long dark brown hair.

"Welcome to our home, Isabella." the female said.

"Just Bella. But thank you ma'am. Your house is splendid!"

"Esme designed it," the godlike man bragged. "She's great at design, interior and exterior. I'm Carlisle." he held out his free hand. Bella took it firmly, and her vampire suspicions were confirmed by the strong, firm, cold grip. "I work at the hospital in town."

"Very cool. Is the human from earlier gonna be ok?"

"Yes. He walked away with only bruised ribs from the restraint, and the minor cut on his head. You did well, and, as I understand it, you are here to discuss your own... Talents?"

Bella nodded. "What would you like to know?" at that point, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had joined them all outside.

"Why did you come to Forks?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Well, my mother, Renee," she sneered the name, "got remarried, and he's a minor league baseball player. They were going to travel around a lot, but-"

Suddenly her phone rang. When she looked at the ID, she frowned. "Speak of the Devil. Hello?"

"Bella. Hi." Renee sounded hesitant. Bella heard the encouragement of Phil, the new husband, from over the phone. "Uh, how are you?"

"Fine." Bella answered curtly.

"I heard you were in an accident. You didn't... You know... Right?"

"No, I didn't. I just jumped out if the way. Another human got hurt, but it wasn't too bad."

"Good. At least you didn't feel like showing off. God knows everyone around you would have found you absolutely hideous."

The Cullens all stared, wide-eyed, incredulous and angry, Edward especially.

Bella snorted. "I'm not hideous. You just don't know what true strength is."

"True strength was having to put up with you and your... Condition, for so long. You were a horrible child."

Bella gritted her teeth, her muscles clenched. "If I was so horrible, why didn't you throw me out, or put me up for adoption?"

"Someone had to deal with you. You should be grateful."

Alice hissed. Emmett flexed his arms.

"So the only reason you called me was to make sure I didn't kill anyone, and bitch me out?"

"... Pretty much."

Bella's eyes began to twitch. Her whole entire body was shaking. She was trying to hold in her anger, and not break the phone in her hand.

"You know, I didn't ask for this, bitch. But I'm glad I am what I am. And glad I was smart enough to take care of things when you wouldn't. You think I was a horrible daughter? YOU WERE AN ATROCIOUS PARENT!"

"Don't you yell at me, you ungrateful brat! I raised you instead of tossing you aside. I think I deserve some more respect from you than this. Apologize."

"No." her denial was barely a whisper.

There was a pause. "...What? No?"

"I don't give respect to assholes LIKE YOU!" The phone was flicked out of Bella's hand, and the call ended. She took a step back and growled, her whole body vibrating. She held her chest with one arm. The other she used to wave the Cullens back. She knew it was too late. It was happening.

Jasper was holding his hands out to her, struggling to stand up. His nostrils were flared, his body tense. Almost as if he felt what she felt.

"Get back. GET BACK!" she stumbled backwards.

"Bella?" Edward looked worried, concerned.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRR!" There was a splitting sound, and searing cold spread from her heart to her hands and feet. In a split second, she burst out of her small, human form and erupted into a gigantic white werecat. Her large, dexterous paws thudded onto the ground, and her tail lifted strait up. She yowled, and opened her now dark blue eyes, meeting the shocked faces of the vampires around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

"Get back. GET BACK!" I watched as Bella stumbled back. Jasper was trying to reign in her anger, but it was too much. He was struggling to even stand up. What was happening?

"Bella?" I looked at her helplessly, feeling her uncontrollable rage through my empathic brother.

Bella roared, a roar devoid of any human sound. It was like the feral growl of a bear mixed with the scream of some large cat. I watched in horror as her entire body burst, bits of clothing flying everywhere, her backpack falling off her back. In the place of the person stood a huge, angry cat, with human like front paws and a long fluffy tail. She yowled, sending a chill down my spine.

There was a scream, and I looked back to see Rosalie on the ground, struggling to get away from Bella. When Bella looked at my sister, she screamed even louder. Memories, clear as day, assaulted my mind. Rosalie, a little girl in the early 1900's, screaming in fear as she ran away from a monstrous cat, who was out to get her. Pain as claws larger than her hand ripped across her back. Terror as she stared into the angry, primal, blue eyes of the beast.

"Rose! What's wrong?!" Emmett held his mate tight, fighting her struggle.

"No! Please, no, not the cat, not the cat, please!"

"Rose, baby, calm do-"

"Get away! Don't hurt me!" Rosalie managed to slip out of Emmett's grasp, but Jasper caught her and slammed her with a huge amount of calm. Rosalie's struggle quickly went away, and she shuddered, still terrified of Bella.

"Get her inside, Emmett." Jasper handed my quivering sister over to him, and Emmett ran upstairs.

There was a deep, confused new, and I looked at Bella again. She was sitting down, looking towards the door of the house. Then she looked at me. She was breathing hard, anger still in her eyes. I could now get a proper look at her. She was huge, taller than a draft horse and bigger than Emmett's jeep. Her fur was pure white, shining and sparkling in the dim moonlight. Her upper and lower canine teeth protruded out from her lips slightly, giving her a more wild appearance. Her front paws were more like thick, clawed hands, and they gripped the dirt. Her back paws looked the size of car wheels, and her tail was as long as her body.

I hesitantly moved toward her, ignoring the warnings my family was giving me. "Bella? You're ok. I'm sorry about Rosalie. I don't understand what that was about."

"It's ok. I'm actually surprised the rest of you didn't run, or attack me."

I stopped dead. Bella could talk in this form! Her voice wasn't light and pretty, like when she was human. It was deep, smooth, and the sound waves vibrated through me.

She got up on all fours. "Edward?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I wasn't aware you could talk."

Bella smiled, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. "One of the many surprises I keep up my metaphorical sleeves."

Jasper got up off of his knees and breathed a sigh of relief. He took a couple steps forward, Alice shadowing him. Jasper studied Bella carefully.

Bella spoke to him softly. "It's ok Jasper. I don't bite. At least, not the people I like."

"So, this is what you are?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "I'm technically called a werecat. I honestly have no idea why I'm like this. But like I said before , I don't care. Besides Renee, you guys are the only ones who know about me. Not even Charlie knows."

"Let's keep it that way," Carlisle said. "And, Bella? Don't listen to Renee. You're not a freak. I promise."

Bella looked up at my father hopefully. "Yeah?"

Little Alice strode over to Bella and hugged her around her giant neck. "Promise. In fact, Bella, I think you're absolutely gorgeous. You smell fantastic!"

Bella looked at Alice with amused confusion, trying not to laugh. "I do?"

I took in a deep breath, and sure enough, her scent had changed from smelling like a bed of flowers to smelling like vanilla, hazelnut, and pine. It was wonderful. I got close enough to put my hand on her furry shoulder. As I ran my fingers through it, I shivered. It was the softest thing I'd ever touched.

"You do." I said. "And your fur is so amazing."

She looked herself over, and shrugged. "I guess I never noticed." She looked at me, staring deeply into my eyes. "Thanks."

There was a sudden shift inside me, a warm feeling that spread out from my heart to all of my body. I had the strongest urge to follow Alice and hug Bella. This strong young girl, who had lived with the horrible mother she had, was humble and easygoing. I had never seen anyone so amazing in my entire existence. And she was absolutely beautiful, in both physical forms.

Her cat ears perked up and she stuck her nose under my hand. "You ok? You seem a bit lost in your thoughts."

I laughed. "Yeah a little."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about Rosalie." her ears fell and she made marks in the dirt with her claw. "I didn't mean to scare her. But it sounded like either she's deathly afraid of cats, or she might have had a run-in with someone like me."

"I'm wondering that, too," Esme added. "I've never seen her so frightened."

"I have." Carlisle showed me his memory of Rosalie, begging him to turn Emmett for her. The rest of them knew what he was referring to, and nodded. He continued, "I can talk to her, but I believe it's gotten too late for our meeting to continue. Charlie would have all of the town searching for you if you didn't get back home soon."

Bella nodded, but when she turned to leave she stopped. She held up a piece of her previous clothing and showed it to us. "I can't just run back inside the house butt naked."

Alice laughed, and took up the shredded clothing. "I have some similar clothes that may fit you. Well, when you are human, of course."

Bella nodded. She grabbed her backpack and groaned. The straps had been mutilated beyond repair. "Oh well. I needed a new one anyway."

I grabbed the old backpack, and before she could say anything, I ran upstairs to grab one of my leather book bags that Alice had gotten for me a few years ago at Christmas. The supple material was strong, and I doubted Bella could completely ruin it. The straps actually had clips that could come undone, so if she was wearing this while she transformed, it would simply snap off.

I transferred all of her things to the new book bag, and ran downstairs. Alice was probably back up in her room, getting the clothes. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were now next to Bella, petting her and marveling at her beauty.

A pang of anger went through me. I wanted to be over there! But then I stopped. I could just walk over there, too. So I did, handing Bella the book bag. "Here. It's one Alice had gotten me a while back. You could put it to better use than I could. The straps pop off, so if you ever transform with it on, it won't get ruined. Plus, its real leather."

Bella gingerly took it in her paw and studied it. She lit up, and then she turned to me and jumped. One second I was upright, the next I was flat on my back, with Bella the giant werecat standing above me. A deep rumbling sound came from her, in rhythm with her breathing. I laughed. She held her ears back in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I've just never received a gift like this." She got up quickly and licked the back of her paw before bringing it over her ear. She looked down and muttered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Alice flashed over to Bella and handed her a bundle of clothes. "Charlie will ask where you got the clothes from. Just tell him they were a gift from us as a welcome to Forks present."

Bella looked at her, confused, but simply nodded. Then she addressed all of us. "Thank you for being so hospitable. And I'm sorry for what happened to Rosalie. Please, try to convince her I'm not gonna hurt her."

"We'll try, darlin," promised Jasper in his southern gentleman drawl.

Bella took one last peak at me, smiled, and then took up her new belongings and ran off into the moonlit night.


End file.
